Fury
by AtomicFire
Summary: Divide and conquer, sometimes the great tactics fail even if they succeed. [COMPLETE]


AN: Don't own _Kim Possible_, don't own much, but have brain, will travel.

* * *

**Fury**

_Etymology:_

_From the Latin furia, (**rage**)_

_Noun:_

_fury (plural furies)_

_ 1. Extreme anger._

**_ 2. Strength or violence in action.  
_**

* * *

"You should have seen the look on Princess' face as my claws sank into her legs, the way those pupils flared and the fight went out of her was the biggest high of my life!" Hooted the young woman as she strutted about the main cabin of the hoverjet. 

"I must thank you Shego," Came the haughty tones from the gi clad man drinking tea with his mutated foot, "the screams from Possible distracted Stoppable at just the right time, it was then simple for me to run roughshod over him and leave him to his destruction."

"Vhy didn't ve think of this sooner?" Came the vaguely accented tones from the one called Dementor as all nodded their heads in agreement.

They were streaking away from the continental United States at low level across the ocean, headed for an island lair deep in the South Pacific from which to begin their conquest of the world.

Suddenly a chill fell over the cabin, the lights dimmed and the air became stale.

"Yeah I bet I provided you with a few laughs Monty, too bad you didn't brush up on your Mystical Monkey Magic enough though... you would have known it was a real bad idea to anger me like that." The voice was casual, it came from everywhere at once.

The assembled evil was frozen by the voice, it sounded so familiar. One of the criminals knew that voice all to well...

"Stoppable?! How are you here? I left you for dead in that lair with your broken mate!" Came the cry from the obsessed former lord.

"Like I said Monty, you should have read the legends a little better. I'm not really here at all and I'm nowhere near dead... but you did hurt Kim. That's why you all have to die." At this declaration a black fog surged into the cabin seemingly from nothingness.

"But how?!" Came the screech, sounding like the monkeys he claimed to worship. Indeed confusion was written on all of the faces in the airborne craft.

"You would have seen something pretty badical had you stayed boys and girls." The dark being addressed the whole group. "I was down for the count, I had given in to knowing that I would soon be with Kim in the beyond. Then I'm outside on the grass, fully healed with Kim stabilized in my arms watching the lair collapse. The power Monty, it welcomed me, it merged with me... you have no idea the bon-diggety abilities I now have."

A ghostly tendril snaked out from the dark cloud before them and grabbed their prize from the table. Hands formed from the blackness and turned the device on, the small lights circling the device blinking a friendly green.

Monkey Fist collapsed into a chair... he could feel it now, the force of the monkeys had fully offered itself to Stoppable. He would die at the hands of a god.

"Dementor what is he doing, you know that gizmo best!" Drakken demanded as he watched the grim form unscrew the base of the deadly canister.

"Ze control rod! Without it ze Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer becomes dangerously unstable!" Cried the diminutive madman as he jumped up screaming, forgetting there wasn't a place he could hide.

"The device you stole will be the cause of your own demise, I find that fitting." The dark specter then crushed the control rod in its appendage, flinging it's fragments at the now cowering Drakken and Dementor. "What's the matter boys, you'll go down in history... as the only ones destroyed by this monstrosity." The voice was now cold and taunting, it's power could be felt as it rippled through the air, booming in the small space.

Shego snorted and stood before the apparition with her hands on her hips, "Like you'll really kill us... I know for a fact you couldn't hurt a fly, so go back to your master buffoon and leave us to taking over the world!"

"It's kinda funny Shego, before this morning you would have been right. Congratulations on being the one of the few who changed all that... enjoy oblivion." The now beeping canister was flung to the deck as the representation of Ron Stoppable vanished.

The cry came from the assembled evil throats as if from one, "NO!"

* * *

It was marked as the largest non-nuclear explosion in recorded history. 

The shock wave circled the earth ten times before it dissipated.

One place it was felt was in the Intensive Care Unit of Middleton General Hospital. In this most specialized of all medical places a pair of families joined by the love of their children payed no notice to the ripples in the glass of water... they were all focused on more important things.

* * *

"Ron! RON!" The normally composed doctor was now shaking the blonde haired lad as he sat deep in meditation on the floor of the private room. 

"Anne, please do something to help him!" Mrs. Stoppable had already seen to much this day. Her sons girlfriend brought in battered and bloody, her own son shaking with rage as he described what had happened, how their enemies had ganged up on them. Their enemies had realized that together Kim and Ron were unstoppable... that had lead them to a simple solution. Separate them.

Both sets of parents had been told all of this as they were brought to this room only to find not only the expected one unconscious but the other unreachable as well.

"His breathing and heart rate are steady and strong... it's this blue glow though... I'm going to go have them set up a bed for him." As a course of action was set her professionalism reasserted itself and everyone turned to watch her leave the room, only to have her stop short as a voice was heard amongst the electronic sounds inhabiting the room.

"There's no need for that Mrs.Dr.P., I have completed my meditations." The voice may have been as cold as a glacier fed stream but it was unmistakable.

The cry came from many throats at once, "RON!" And he suddenly found himself surrounded by the arms of the ones who loved him most.

After what he had just done it felt wrong, but he knew deep down that it was all worth it.

"What were you doing son?" A relieved, but still worried Don Stoppable asked of his only child.

He knew what he had done fell in the shades of gray that ran between good and evil.

"I was focusing my energies on helping Kim heal... it's how I was able to mend myself so quickly so I thought maybe it could help her too." A partial truth, and enough to dissuade the casual observer... the room didn't have any of those though.

The face of the elder female changed from a look of concern to curiosity in an instant, "About that Ron, when you were brought in your body showed evidence of injuries as severe as Kim's that looked to have been healed in a rapid amount of time, how?"

They already knew of his exposure to the energy produced by the idols. That had only been the seed.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be given a stay by fate.

The cries came from the nurses station down the hall as the pager on the male Possible's hip began to vibrate and howl in an electronic way. All was forgotten as televisions and phones were raced for.

He already knew what the commotion was and went to her, to his love, and took her hand.

Kim would survive and grow strong again and those who had harmed her were explaining their misdeeds in the afterlife.

Kim would live, when it came down to it that's all that mattered.

As he sat with her hand in his, gazing at her unconscious form he knew he would tell her, he never could hide the important things from Kim.

Seeing he was once again alone with her he spoke in a quiet, trembling voice, "I had to do it... it was the only way I could make sure it never happened again."

* * *

AN: An idea I had today. Some people have shown what rage Kim would have if Ron were ever truly hurt, but what of Ron if the situation were reversed? I look at Ron this way... beware of those who you consider to pose no threat, they may conceal depths unexplored by even their own emotions. 


End file.
